The liquid crystal display (LCD) which has some advantages of thin body, low power consumption, no radiation and many other advantages is widely applicable, for example, mobile, digital camera, TV screen and so on. The liquid crystal displays in the market nowadays belong to the backlight type liquid crystal displays which comprise liquid crystal display panels and backlight modules. The liquid crystal display panel is disposed in opposite to the backlight module. The backlight module provides the light source for the liquid crystal display for showing the images on the liquid crystal display panels. With the society development, the user requirement of the image quality of the LCD is more and more. In order to enhance the color saturation of the screen, an image color enhancement method is used for image processing and enhancing the visual effect of displaying images.
There are two main image color enhancement methods: the first enhancement method is that the three color components RGB of the image directly processes the same zooming and panning without transferring the color space, then to achieve the hue unchanged; the second enhancement method is that the color space transfers for the color components from the RGB space to the other space, for example HSV space or HSL space, and it transfers back to the RGB space after the corresponding enhancement computing. Comparing with the first enhancement method, the second one can obtain better color enhancement effect. But pertaining to the second enhancement method, the hue is usually changed and results in the color cast while saturation enhancement; or the image has oversaturation which results in distortion when processing the image having higher saturation.